


Duffy Duck is our Hero

by Juli_Strehl



Series: HellGuns [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Culture, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cyberpunk, Explicit Sexual Content, Horror, Humor, M/M, Paraphilias, Science Fiction, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_Strehl/pseuds/Juli_Strehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cruz es un antisocial, un hacker de tomo y lomo, un fantasma que aparece y desaparece en la red en cero coma sin dejar rastro de su presencia. Y a Frankie le ha tocado lidiar con él. A Frankie, que es una cacatúa (es que ese medio mohicano es mortal de necesidad), que pasa más tiempo emporrado que nadie, que mata las horas con KCP hablando de todo y de nada, o con Kieran, que cree que cualquier puesto a pie de calle está abierto a sus encantos las veinticuatro horas del día.</p><p>Vaya pandilla de perdedores, de pajilleros, de filósofos de cuarto de baño...</p><p>Hasta que alguien le habla a Cruz de un vídeo que va rulando por la red.</p><p>No problem. No pasa nada por echarle un ojo, ¿verdad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pornocam, desayunocenas y el Pato Lucas.

**Author's Note:**

> Relato del Universo de Hell Guns, relacionado con «Blue Ghost» [Podéis encontrarlo en mi perfil].
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Farid «Frankie» Söderström me ha sido cedido sin necesidad de mediar chantajes ni agresiones físicas, por Khay Wasabi. Claro que, hay que tener en cuenta que empecé a escribir esto sin pedirle consentimiento previo, porque yo lo valgo y siempre lo hacemos así. Gracias, petarda.

KCP: LOL. Contesta. Frankieeeee. Ca-pu-llo. Cacatúa. Me prometiste estar a estas horas. Bas-tar-do.

¡Frankie!

Mierda, leches, mierda, joder. Frankie se despierta de golpe en la tibieza de su cama, afuera diluvia que no llueve, son las ocho cuarenta y tres de la tarde y hay un puto chiflado con el pelo decolorado dándole por saco a través de la red. El chat va soltando pitidos, señales, toques y ruidos varios mientras Kacper trata de llamar su atención. Y al final lo logra, como siempre. Frankie se arrastra fuera de la cama en calzoncillos, va a mear, vuelve, entra en la cocina y agarra un paquete de cereales, restos de pizza, unos nuggets y una botella de coca cola. Un buen show merece un buen festín. Y él va a tener el mejor.

Se sienta frente al ordenador, engullendo como un cerdo y mira la pantalla. Hay un pitufo azul pidiéndole que conecte la cam de la chat. Un pitufo que es una careta de cartón más fea que pegarle a tu padre con un calcetín sudado en los cojones. Se ríe mientras conecta los altavoces y enciende la cámara.

—¡Bú! —. Kacper se quita la careta y sonríe, con el pelo revuelto. La polla de Frankie también sonríe, feliz por ver de gratis el pezón perforado de Kacper. Salve Dios a los tíos que van sin camiseta. O directamente en gallumbos y nada más. La línea superior de los calzoncillos de Kacper es una tentación hermosa, está ahí para ser lamida y bajada, para mimar lo que esconde debajo y enroscar los dedos en la mata de pelo rubio que crece salvaje alrededor de su sexo.

Es cálido, es acogedor y agradable. Se considera a si mismo una planta, vegetando constantemente frente a la pantalla de su ordenador. Neet, pornotuber, rarito, sexy, sordo —parcialmente— y gamer. Kacper se gana la vida a costa del bolsillo de su padre, que se lo paga todo, y de lo que gana bailando delante de la cámara web. Tiene un contrato de pacotilla con una filial de «Tele-picha». Un sitio llamado Cam69, plagado de ermitaños pajilleros que le ofrecen propuestas innombrables seguidas de cifras que podrían volverle millonario en un par de semanas. 

Frankie se lleva una porción de pizza a la boca.

—Veo, veo —canturrea Kacper desde su silla giratoria.

—¿Qué ves?

—Un cabeza-picha que dice que quiere meterme un plátano por el culo...

Se ríen. Cabeza-picha es el mote que tiene Kacper para los asiduos a su canal, una amalgama de tipos y tipas que hablan por la chat box como si le conocieran de toda la vida, tratando de hurgar en su existencia, pidiéndole que se quite las máscaras y las caretas que le ayudan a crear el personaje que interpreta. KCP es uno de los bailarines más rentables de la web, un troll que aparece y desaparece por arte de magia. Frankie sabe que a Kacper le gusta hacer creer a los demás que le conocen, que saben de que va, para luego esfumarse como un houdini de la nueva era.

Es un poco —bastante— capullo. Pero se hace querer, por eso son amigos, o amigurris como le gusta decir a Kieran, quien no entiende como a estas alturas de la vida, Frankie no ha hecho de la confianza el roce y le ha dado «cariño del bueno» a Kacper. Que va a entender Kieran. El punki bastardo capaz es hasta de meterse en la cama de su mejor amigo. Y que se lo digan a Frankie, cuya polla ha sufrido las consecuencias de irse de farra con Kieran, incontables veces. Cuando esta emporrado y bebido no mide, y todo agujero se convierte en trinchera disponible.

El show de Kacper está por empezar, así que Frankie se acomoda con su desayuno de por la noche, y se enciende un porro. Empieza el espectáculo. El cuerpo de Kacper se mueve como si nadase entre ondas de aire, es suave como la mantequilla, con movimientos que son de todo menos estudiados. Es más que natural, es como si fuese la definición de la palabra por si mismo, y se ríe bajo esa careta de todo y de todos, despojándose de la vergüenza, jubilándola antes de que alcance la mayoría de edad. Le mira, le observa, le ve, y se ríe con él, sabiendo que es un mamón.

«Tú sabes que yo sé que tú sabes que en ocasiones me pajeo viéndote bailar». Pero no hablan de ello, al manos no con frecuencia, porque el misterio es sano en cualquier unión y si tocas demasiado un tema, terminas complicando algo que es muy sencillo y acabas con la simpatía de una relación que es como tu cactus favorito: lo mejor para que sobreviva es no prestarle demasiada atención, pero acordarse de regarlo de vez en cuando.

—Quieren que termine de quitarme la ropa.

No sabe ni para que le informa, porque mientras lo hace hace estallar la cinturilla de los calzoncillos contra su piel y se quita la prenda muy lentamente, mostrando una semi erección que saluda a la concurrencia con una mezcla de descaro y pudor que provoca las risas de Frankie. Kacper se alza un poco la careta y le da dos caladas a su propio porro, volando lentamente a lala-landia, donde todo es retro y huele eternamente a pizza, como a él le gusta.

—Hay uno que dice que si te montas un trío con él y su mujer. 

—Sorry, no straight, no pussy.

—¿Nunca?

—Nehvar, forehvar —. Kacper se ríe y la línea reverbera brevemente.

La imagen en la pantalla de Frankie rebota varias veces, haciendo que frunza el ceño. Poco a poco el vídeo chat con Kacper va desapareciendo, fluctuando en colores chillones hasta que la pantalla se pone negra y Frankie se enfada.

—¡Eh, cacharro! Vamos nena, que no tienes ni un año...

Le da dos golpes en el costado, como si eso lo arreglase y de repente todo vuelve a funcionar. Cam69 se reinicia, ve a Kacper, su cara pálida pegada a la pantalla, moviendo los labios mientras parece tratar de acomodarse de nuevo el aparato para la sordera en la oreja izquierda. Frankie le ve moverse pero no le oye. De hecho no oye nada, ni siquiera los ruidos de su habitación. Y lo comprende, acaba de producirse un Pulso. Se levanta de la silla y se acerca hasta la ventana, subiendo lentamente la persiana, sintiendo las sienes siendo aplastadas contra los laterales de su cráneo. El mareo y las nauseas se apoderan de él, y cuando la noche de fuera le saluda, con el aire frío acariciando su piel, ve media Nueva Petersburgo a oscuras, acunada por los brazos del Pulso que ha sacudido las líneas de comunicación y la electricidad.

Abre la boca y toma una gran bocanada de aire, pegando un mordisco a la nada, tragando algo que no hay, escurriéndose hasta la escalera de incendios en camiseta de tirantes y calzoncillos largos. Se sienta sobre el metal frío y alza la cabeza, observando el cielo ruso en todo su apogeo hasta que las nauseas remiten y puede volver a coger su porro.

Cuando era un enano era peor. Los Pulsos le dejaban k.o, vomitando en cualquier esquina mientras que los chavales que ya habían pasado veinte o treinta veces por ello, se burlaban de él señalándolo con el dedo, refiriéndose a él como «mariquita». Que se jodan, que se jodan todos juntos y revueltos, como en una tortilla de huevos.

Pasados unos minutos —durante los cuales ha estado amebado y entretenido en formar volutas de humo con forma de aros de cebolla— vuelve a oír el pitido del ordenador. Kacper le está machacando a llamadas de atención. Beep-beep-beep. Le deja rabiar unos minutos más hasta que parece cansarse y sólo entonces, cuando sabe que igual se encuentra con que su amigo le está haciendo «un calvo» online, se levanta de manera perezosa y se arrastra de vuelta al escritorio.

Su apartamento está en penumbra. La luz de la pantalla del monitor brilla con una intensidad que le recuerda a la tele de Poltergeist. Se sienta frente al ordenador.

—¿Han terminado de pajearse los cabeza-picha?

Mira la pantalla. No es Kacper, de hecho no es nadie que conozca. Hay un dibujo de Duffy Duck bebiéndose un mojito, llevando unas gafas de sol grandes de color naranja. Debajo del dibujo hay una frase.

«I catch you».

Se oyen graznidos de patos y Frankie se ríe, vaya si se ríe, con toda la cara y el alma. Oye la voz de Kacper por los altavoces.

—¿De qué te ríes, bastardo?

—Me han hackeado.

—No jodas... ¿quién ha sido?

—El Pato Lucas —. Frankie se ríe más fuerte, mueve el ratón, pulsa el enter y varias clavijas, nada. La pantalla no cambia. El hacker se estará paseando por su ordenador como Pedro por su casa, tocando los archivos, mirando su porno, cotilleando en las carpetas.

«Que hijo puta que eres Cruz».

Sonríe mientras apaga el porro y abre la coca-cola, le da un par de tragos y observa como su pantalla vuelve a la normalidad. El careto de Kacper, no mask people, está al descubierto, sonriendo con cierta malicia mal escondida.

—¿La novia te ha pillado mirándome la polla y se ha enfadado?

—No le llames así, que tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes. 

De hecho, ni bien a terminado de decirlo, se abre una ventana en un lateral y comienzan a aparecer palabras.

«Dile a Sprenger que se joda».

—Dice que hay que darte por culo, corazón.

—Gracias Cruz, pero no eres mi tipo. Me gustan más fuertes. Cierro y os dejo que os enrolléis online. Dile al antisocial ese que no se le ocurra volver a hackearme el perfil.

Kacper desaparece y la ventana de chat se hace más grande. Frankie sonríe y empieza a teclear. Quiere ver a Cruz, quiere escucharle hablar, saber de que color son sus ojos, como suena su voz cuando le insulta, quiere saber muchas cosas, pero Cruz apenas le da tregua. Es un fantasma, está y al instante siguiente se ha movido a la velocidad de la luz y no deja ni rastro de su paso. Sólo la sensación de que ha venido el Hombre Invisible, te ha pegado una patada en los huevos, y a salido corriendo.

«Tengo algo que enseñarte».

Y Frankie pincha en el link que Cruz le ha mandado.


	2. El infame vídeo gore (¡no es porno, no!), el Ojete de Sauron y la Traición de las Pizzas

—Pero... ¿tú te lo crees?

Frankie se encoge de hombros porque no termina de mojarse. El morbo de la muerte es absurdo para él. Nunca lo ha comprendido, ni lo hará. Entiende que hay personas que tienen hobbies relacionados con él, e incluso fetiches sexuales en los que prefiere no pensar, pero a él ni fu, ni fa. El vídeo aquel sólo ha despertado en él un leve asomo de impresión y cierto asco. Se gira varias veces en su silla mientras sopesa la respuesta.

—Supongo.

—Supones... —responde Kacper meneando la cabeza, jugando con un bolígrafo entre sus dedos mientras Annie, su hurona, corretea sobre su escritorio, tratando de alcanzar con saltitos cortos las manos de su dueño. Annie quiere a Kacper y por eso le roe los cables (pero sólo de las cosas importantes, ¿eh?) y le muerde los talones mientras duerme. Es puro amor, sobre todo si tiene hambre y ha de buscarse formas imaginativas de llamar la atención para que le llenen el plato.

Pega un salto, le muerde el dedo índice de la mano derecha y cae de manera aparatosa sobre el teclado inalámbrico. Kacper se lleva el dedo a la boca y se chupa la herida mientras Frankie se ríe de él.

—Tío, comprarle un macho. La pobre tiene que estar desesperada por follar.

Kacper frunce el ceño de manera graciosa, coge a Annie con una mano y se la pone en el regazo, justo a la altura del ombligo. Va en ropa interior, como siempre, y Frankie no es capaz de acordarse de cuándo fue la última vez que le vio vestido. Cree recordar que hace unos meses, pero únicamente recuerda la sudadera negra que tenía plasmado un gato dibujado con pedazos de pizza. La ropa de Kacper es super hortera. 

—No cambies de tema. ¿Te lo crees o no te lo crees?

—Mierda, sí, creo que sí. Podría ser. No sé... ¿Tú lo has visto?

—Cuando venga la pizza lo veré —responde Kacper mientras se hurga con los dedos en el cabello, pasando la mano entre las hebras como si fuese un peine. No da resultado, porque en cuando termina sacude varias veces la cabeza, y de nuevo parece que acaba de levantarse. Lo que de todas formas no está lejos de la realidad teniendo en cuenta que se ha levantado de la cama hace menos de media hora. No tiene horarios fijos, y para el espectador —ese ser desalmado que juzga sin saber— la vida de Kacper carece de lógica y sentido, un veleta, un nini de la nueva era, un gilipollas, uno de esos chupopteros que lo único que hace es sangrar el bolsillo de papá mientras se dedica a nada y se junta con gente que necesitaría sacarse un carnet para que se les permitiera pensar. Idiotas integrales para los plebeyos.

—¿Vas a comer viendo eso?

—He visto cosas peores comiendo, así que...

—Ya lo sé, pero esto no es una de tus películas de destripe y casquería, Jude.

Frankie sólo usa el nombre real de Kacper —«Me llamo Sprenger, Jude Sprenger. Soy el Agente 69»— cuando se quiere poner serio, maduro, adulto y gaitas semejantes. Pero el otro ya no le escucha, ha dicho algo de un buenorro que viene a alimentarle, y se ha largado corriendo. Frankie menea la cabeza antes de minimizar la ventana del vídeo-chat y centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo antes de empezar la conversación. Inicia sesión en el foro de Umbră y revisa los últimos temas.

Calvin se queja de lo mal que funciona la red de su casa desde el último pulso y un tal KevinAsshole a abierto tantos temas seguidos, que se ha puertos el sólo la etiqueta del «ForeverAlone» del foro. Hay varios temas místicos, de esos que nadie quiere tocar con un palo porque provocan que los «cultos» salgan de su cueva del troll, dispuestos a demostrar a los demás las bondades de seguir sus ideales.

«¿Alguien lo ha visto ya?» pregunta HGFJ. Treinta páginas llevan desde ayer, hablando en bucle y en encriptado, como si el FBI estuviera lamiéndoles la nuca, jadeando sobre sus pelotas. Todos hablan, nadie sabe, nadie contesta. Ni una sola respuesta inteligente, todas parecen un copy-paste de algún hermano menor de la mierda-pedia. Suspira y vuelve a maximizar la ventana del chat.

Hay un culo en pantalla. Un culo blancucho de tío al que alguien ha pintado una cara con un rotulador negro. Unas manos separan los cachetes y Frankie se ríe mientras le observa el ojete a Kieran.

—Saluda al Ojete Escocido de Sauron.

—No gracias, tu Anillo Único no es de mi interés.

Risas a mogollón. Kieran separa las posaderas de la pantalla y se sube los calzoncillos y los vaqueros antes de dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la cama de Kacper, quien aparece en pantalla con cinco cajas de pizza. Cinco.

—Cabrones, eso no se hace. Que hijos de puta que sois, quedáis para comer pizza y no me llamáis. 

—Yo quedo para pillar cacho —le contesta Kieran antes de estirar una mano y colar dos dedos bajo la pernera de los calzoncillos largos de Kacper, quien deja caer las pizzas sobre la cama y se aleja hacía el armario de su habitación.

—¿Vas a vestirte? —la falsa incredulidad de Frankie provoca nuevas risas.

—No, voy por mi cinturón de castidad.

Se pone un jersey que parece dos tallas más grande de lo que necesita pero no llega a ponerse los pantalones. Kieran se levantan y engancha un brazo alrededor de su cintura, arrastrándole de vuelta a la cama, donde ambos terminan cayendo entre risas. Frankie sabe que Kieran es un cabrón, un pintas, un imbécil. La lista de despropósitos contra Kieran es enorme y abarca cosas relacionadas con peleas, detenciones y mierdas varias de las que ninguno habla con Kacper porque hay cosas que se quedan en el aire que sale de la boca de uno y entra en la del otro. A veces, cuando Kieran se queda dormido en su cama, Frankie observa en silencio la cicatriz que rompe la armonía de su ceja y que hace dúo con la de la boca. Y recuerda cosas que no quiere recordar.

Cuando el jolgorio se apaga y Kieran tiene la boca por entero llena de pizza, Kacper anuncia que es el momento de ver «eso». Un malestar difícil de explicar emerge del estomago de Frankie y se mezcla con los restos de noodles de hace rato. Ambos bailan la samba en el centro de su estomago mientras bucea en la red en busca del link.

Cruz no tiene alma, como buen hacker. Supone que por eso no le temblaron las manos antes de pasarle el link hace dos días. Desde entonces, Frankie se ha estado preguntado hacía que irrevocable destino galopa la humanidad, y la no humanidad también. ¿Pueden ponerse peor las cosas de lo que ya están? Y eso que Nueva Petersburgo es, a ojos de cualquier ser inteligente, una ramera que da huevos de oro a quien sepa cómo moverse por la vida. De hecho, es uno de los mejores lugares para vivir en toda la Tierra, siempre según esas encuestas de expertos que nadie pide conocer.

Play.

—Ostias... —escupe Kieran tras un eructo. Frankie aparta los ojos del vídeo y le observa. El ceño fruncido, la pizza enfriándose en una de las manos mientras sus ojos no se apartan de la pantalla del ordenador. Incluso en la distancia ve el brillo mortecino de sus eternas ojeras.

Hay un tipo que parece salido de un mal viaje con ambrosía*, todo hueso y piel del color de un melocotón pasado. Entre los treinta y los «a saber», Frankie diría que ronda los treinta y siete. La palabra acabado sobrevuela su cabeza como una bandada de buitres a un moribundo. Se divisa dos cuerpos tumbados sobre una cama vecina y una persona más durmiendo en el suelo, en posición fetal.

El protagonista del vídeo, al que Frankie ha apodado el Navaja —Bill, Billy el Navaja, afilado como una— parece despertar de una pesadilla. Se mueve a espasmos, no controla las piernas, mientras trata de ponerse de pie. Cae, se vuelve a levantar, cae, vuelve a ponerse en pie, como un infante aprendiendo sus primeros pasos. Camina por la habitación, a trompicones, parece que el tiempo avanza más deprisa que su cuerpo.

Mueve los labios pero como el vídeo carece de sonido ninguno de ellos sabe que está diciendo.

—Joder con el pirado —comenta Kieran mientras le observan comer con las manos de un enorme cuenco de pasta con salsa. El piso en el que se encuentra permanece en penumbras pero se adivinan sombras de muebles que indican que el dueño es amante del minimalismo.

Frankie se enciende un porro, sin mirar la pantalla, mientras el tipo aquel se acerca hasta la persona que duerme sobre el suelo y comienza a embadurnarle con los restos de salsa. El pelo, el cuello, el torso. Muerde con saña uno de los pezones.

—Kinky... —bromea Kieran mientras su risa se apagaba lentamente al compás de las imágenes, de los mordiscos cada vez más fuertes hasta que el vídeo cobra vida y de pronto un ruido rompe la quietud de la imagen. En ese punto la historia que se desenvuelve frente a ellos tiene sonido, el del alarido del chico sobre el suelo, cuando Billy el Navaja le arranca con los dientes un pezón.

—Creo que voy a potar.

El anuncio de Kieran precede a la parte en la que el tipo comienza a hundir la parte curva de una cuchara en su propio ojo, con su cara pegada a la pantalla, mirando con los ojos inyectados en sangre a los morbosos que pululan por internet, a los fantasmas como Cruz, el hacker sin alma, Kieran, el gilipollas con perennes ojeras, Kacper el neet pornotuber o Frankie, el tipo al que todo el mundo recurre. 

«Joder Cruz, podrías haber recurrido a otro, joder».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Autor: *ambrosía: droga alucinógena que en grandes cantidades puede producir histeria, vómitos, paradas cardio-respiratorias, frenesí y manía persecutoria.
> 
> Y ahora quería contaros algo sobre Kacper. KCP, Kacper, Sprenger o Jude, dependiendo de quien se dirija a él, es uno de mis OC's de rol. Como tal, comencé roleando con él mi propio foro de rol y desde el primer momento que llegó a mi vida, supe que iba a ser uno de mis personajes favoritos.
> 
> Al tratarse de un foro con avatares de anime/manga o ilustraciones varias, escogí para él un retrato de un modelo llamado Paul Cradock, y desde entonces Kacper ha sido Paul en todos los sentidos físicos excepto por la altura, Kacper es más bajo que Paul.
> 
> Tengo un tumblr secundario que no muevo mucho, pero en el que me gusta subir cosas relacionadas con lo que escribo y hace poco hice un gráfico de Kacper con una entrada que incluía links a las dos playlist que tengo sobre él en 8Tracks.
> 
> Os dejo el link a la mini entrada por si queréis saber que pinturris tiene el pornotuber más raro de la galaxia.
> 
> http://kenopsianocturne.tumblr.com/


	3. Adopta-un-Gato.com

Frankie apaga el cigarrillo contra el borde de un cenicero mangado en «vete a saber donde», ya se sabe, el local al otro lado de la esquina. Se gira sobre la silla frente al ordenador —dónde si no iba a estar sus noches de pajero solitario— y observa como un chaval con un abrigo de cuero largo pasa corriendo entre los coches que animan la calzada que hay frente a su piso. Le ve sortear vehículos y varias personas antes de pararse frente a la puerta de un local que apesta a «tecnológicos». Desde la ventana de Frankie se puede ver el ventanal, gris a causa del humo y el humor de los presentes. Es un sitio que Cruz jamás pisaría, no al menos por voluntad propia.

Kieran los llama «tecnofilicos», «pajilleros de usb», «byte-adictos» y cosas peores. La Comunidad de informáticos, programadores, hackers, crackers y similares, crece día a día. Cada año, cada mes, semana, día y hora, hay cada vez más gente que «se conecta», que vive la realidad a través de la pantalla de su ordenador de nueva generación, de un dispositivo o de su móvil. Se comunican en una extensa red que lo abarca todo, desde amistades, hasta familia, pasando por amantes, enemigos o trabajo. Parece que no existes a menos que tengas cuenta en tres o cinco redes sociales diferentes. Estás controlado, todo el mundo te conoce. Te ven y te oyen. Frankie diría que hasta te huelen venir, como a una bestia parda. «Por eso yo no existo en la telaraña social. No quiero ser un número más en el expediente de alguien», le ha escrito Cruz hace menos de dos horas, mientras Frankie veía a ratos una película en blanco y negro sobre un hombre que devuelve a la vida el cadáver de su amante, utilizando para ello un complicado ritual vudú. Ha cenado raviolis de carne con huevos y cerveza sabor limón, y ahora está allí de pie, oteando la calle desde el balcón de su piso, otra vez en calzoncillos, dándole una panorámica bastante interesante a la recién separada que vive frente a él. Martina se llama, y le acaba de mandar un brindis con ayuda de su taza de cacao de las once de la noche. Frankie se ríe y le guiña un ojo con coquetería, mientras fabrica volutas de humo una detrás de otra. 

Menos de quince minutos después Frankie está frente al Über, nervioso a más no poder porque va a conocer a Cruz, ese Cruz, y el subidón que le reporta tal pensamiento es comparable a aquella vez que Kieran y él se tiraron en tirolina y casi se matan por hacer el cafre y no seguir las instrucciones del monitor. Empuja la puerta del local y penetra en la semi penumbra de su ambiente con olor a ambientador de menta y cigarrillos para posers pijos, aromatizados, y que no saben a nada. Una vez se fumó uno, tiró el resto del paquete a una papelera que encontró por el camino, mientras se escabullía de casa de alguien con quien había pasado la noche. Alguien que una vez fue importante. Quien le regaló el mechero con forma de calavera que lleva siempre en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros.

El Über está a tope de gente, algunos sentados en el suelo. La mayoría de los tecnológicos que se reúnen allí pertenecen a una corriente mística que quiere ver en la red una forma de renacimiento que les llevará a vivir una vida perfecta, lejos de la mundanidad y los desafíos mediocres de la existencia humana. Para ellos sus avatares, sus nicks, sus relaciones a través de cables y cámaras, sus polvos fríos y a oscuras, son más reales que hablar cara a cara con una persona de carne y hueso. Los asiduos al Über consideran el negro una regla de etiqueta, hablan en voz baja y lo comparten todo, excepto las contraseñas de sus cuentas de Joogle; el sitio web donde todo empieza y todo acaba. Un lugar que consideran el paraíso. Una camarera con aire aburrido pasa junto a él, le golpea con la bandeja de plástico y se aleja sin molestarse en pedir disculpas.

—Como está el panorama... —se queja mientras pide una cerveza al barman; un tipo de greñas largas y azules, con la misma expresión facial que un muro de granito. Expresión que muta durante unos segundos cuando le da un repaso con la mirada al cliente pelirrojo, la pupila dilatada mientras admira lo que hay frente a él, y se inclina sobre la barra en una pose que busca ser relajada y casual; un depredador que está tratando de ser suave con lo que ya considera su presa. Lastima que no sea su tipo. Frankie se aleja sin darle tiempo a decir nada y camina entre el humo de los porros, observando como una pareja de chicas se besa sentada en el suelo. Llevan la misma ropa y hasta el mismo corte y color de cabello, una de ellas alza una mano en el aire y le enseña un «fuck you» mientras profundiza el beso. Mensaje captado: lárgate, capullo.

Se adueña de una mesa pequeña en un rincón. Todas tienen un ordenador que puedes usar siempre y cuando sigas consumiendo, y no hagas cosas ilegales. Enciende otro pitillo, prende la terminal y se pone a leer noticias mientras mata el tiempo hasta que llegue Cruz. Nada interesante, no al menos en la sección de sucesos, de la cual no ha salido desde hace días, inmerso en el mundo de las tragedias diarias, buscando sin descanso una conexión entre el vídeo de Bill el Navaja y algo tangente. Cadáveres hay, en Nueva Petersburgo siempre los ha habido y habrá, pero ninguno de los casos se parece, ni remotamente hablando, a la carnicería que han visto miles de usuarios esos días. Nadie habla de otra cosa, los rumores corren como la gasolina que alimenta el imaginario colectivo. Pronto se topa de bruces con estupideces creadas por colegas de la rama de Jude; trolls de la peor calaña posible. Han creado memes, leyendas urbanas y topics enteros en foros que tendrían que estar cerrados por respeto a la salud mental publica. Lo apaga todo con desgana después de renquear veinte minutos como un idiota. De vez en cuando levanta la mirada y observa la puerta, o el ventanal o a la aburrida camarera que cree que necesita un polvo con urgencia, seguido de un masaje en la espalda y unas vacaciones fuera de Rusia. Paga la caña todavía engañado, pensando que de un momento a otro Cruz entrará por la puerta y se le acercará con paso de gato porque de otra forma no puede ser. Cinco minutos remoloneando mientras el de la barra le tira los tejos despreocupadamente, y otros tres bebiendo con los ojos a las chicas siamesas que parecen cosidas por la lengua. Media hora después de la hora planeada decide asimilar que le acaban de dar una patada en el escroto, de las que duelen en el alma a fuego puro, y se marcha de regreso a su caótico piso.

A Cruz lo conoció por ósmosis, cuando todavía fastidiaba por las aulas del Instituto, con Kieran pegado a su culo y Pierre por encima de ellos, ejerciendo de hermano mayor a marchas forzadas. Los llamaron «Merodeadores» también por ósmosis, porque Harry Potter —Pipípopo— volvía a estar de moda y a las chicas les resbalaban las bragas hablando del potterverso en época de los setenta, con motos encantadas, chupas de cuero y cuatro capullos muy capullos. Pierre era indudablemente Lupin, mientras a él le colgaron el San Benito de Sirius Black —y eso que ya por aquel entonces se teñía de rojo— y a Kieran le tocó ser el gafotas pesado de James Potter. Jude, que no iba con ellos al mismo Instituto, se quedó con el secreto mote de Lily, porque los tres estaban un poco —o un mucho en el caso de Kieran— colados por él hasta la rabadilla y más allá. Todavía no ha conocido a nadie que no se vuelva un poco gay mirando como se ríe Kacper de la vida. Fue el quien le habló de un nuevo compañero de clase que era más raro que ellos y que tenía cara de gato en plena crisis existencial. La descripción le hizo tanta gracia que escupió el humo del porro entre risas mientras trataba de imaginarse a aquel espécimen que según Jude era delgado hasta los huesos, con unas greñas negras de susto y estropajo, y ojeras de un tamaño considerable. Los ojos más oscuros y bonitos que Kacper había visto en su vida, como perlas negras. El tecnofílico aquel también oyó hablar de ellos y pronto encontró la manera de meterse en los pantalones de Frankie a través de su ordenador. De hecho, le ha hackeado tantas veces que ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas van, pero piensa hacer que le invite a una birra —entre las piernas a poder ser— por cada vez que a visto al puto Pato Lucas de fondo de pantalla de su pc. Pero parece que eso no va a ser en un futuro próximo, a juzgar por el plantón de alucine que se ha marcado a su costa. 

Sube las escaleras de dos en dos, tratando de no hacer ruido porque ve que la luz del taller mecánico está todavía encendida, así que Sami estará atascado en el capó de alguna antigualla de esas que tanto le gustan. Es lo malo que tiene, que el piso está encima del taller de su hermano, y además comparten la cocina y el salón, porque aquello antes eran simples oficinas, antes de que a su hermano le diese un venazo incorruptible y comprase un negocio que se estaba cayendo a cachos. Ahora les va muy bien, pero los primeros dos años su hermano mayor parecía un bulldog inglés, con toda la frente arrugada por facturas, trabajo acumulado y la mierda que Frankie traía en la espalda a casa. Se acuerda de todo, por eso se para al final de las escaleras y mira brevemente la luz que se cuela hasta el descansillo y oye a su hermano silbar canciones viejunas, de esas que sólo Kacper y él conocen. Sonríe y sube hasta su piso con cara de mustio e intenciones de quedarse en gallumbos nada más cruzar la puerta.

Sus planes cambian drásticamente cuando entra en su gigantesca habitación y ve a Duffy Duck en la pantalla de su ordenador, todo colores psicódelicos, bailando una polca. También ve que hay una lata de zumo de uva descansando junto a la pantalla de su pc y alguien sentado en el balcón de su habitación. Alguien que lleva una enorme sudadera negra. Las piernas le cuelgan entre los barrotes mientras se fuma uno de los porros de Frankie. Mira que creía que tenía un buen escondite para su alijo; en el cajón de los calzoncillos, debajo de sus favoritos, para que siempre huelan a sueños.

Se acerca despacio, como si temiera asustarle y que pudiera salir volando, y se enciende su tercer cigarrillo de la noche mientras se quita las pesadas botas, la chaqueta, y deja atrás los desbocados latidos de su corazón. Le da la bienvenida a una sonrisa pérfida, cargada de intenciones, y sale al balcón en vaqueros y camiseta negra de tirantes gruesos, dejando que los tatuajes pasen el mismo frío que sus cojones. Que más da, tiene un gato callejero en el balcón y le gustaría oír como ronronea en su oído, y sobre su polla caliente, contra su nuez y en el hueco que queda entre su cabello y la almohada. Nunca le ha visto en persona pero sabe que Cruz es lo más follable del mundo —al menos para él— solo por la forma en la que se expresa, le insulta y se acomoda en su vida como si fuese un felino y Frankie su esclavo humano.

—No te cortes. Estás en tu casa.

Cuando el humo de sus pulmones se evapora Cruz echa la cabeza hacia atrás despacio, la capucha de la sudadera cayendo de manera tan lenta que las manos de Frankie no aguantan y tiran de ella descubriendo el pelo largo, liso y negro. Ideal canturrea una parte de su cerebro, la misma que se ha imaginado como sería hundir los dedos entre las hebras azabache y tirar de ellas mientras le cabalga sobre su cama o tiene su erección dentro de la boca, hasta que la punta pueda besar a golpes la garganta. Los ojos de Cruz le taladran a pelo desde la noche, brillando contra la luz de la habitación. Es neón y algo dulce con agrio, como un limón bañado de sirope. Y Frankie se ríe por sus ocurrencias mientras se graba en la mirada la palidez de una cara que ha nacido para estar enfadada, los labios color fruta madura y las ojeras a juego con ese aire de querer arañar con el que le saluda.

—Tu piso está hecho un asco.

Y ya sabe que la voz de Cruz suena a adolescente marchito. Seguro que es de los que muerde para que nadie le oiga gemir, ni siquiera el tío que se la está metiendo. Frankie tiene una erección del copón y sonríe. Cruz le mira fijamente, luego su bragueta y otra vez su cara. Pone los ojos en blanco y se levanta del suelo, pasando al lado de él hacia el interior de la habitación, dejando en el aire un aroma a jabón exótico. Uno que huele a chocolate. Frankie se relame los labios y le sigue en silencio, cerrando la puerta del balcón mientras en el ordenador Duffy Duck grazna, y Cruz se apodera de su habitación como si hubiese estado en ella cientos de miles de veces. Y en cierta medida así ha sido, a través del ordenador y de las conversaciones, a través del cabrón de Jude que estará dios sabe donde con Kieran. A través del propio Frankie.

—No está hecho un asco, tiene carácter, que no es lo mismo.

—Lo que tú digas, cacatúa.

Una pequeña sonrisa adorna la comisura derecha de los labios de Cruz y Frankie la devuelve como en un espejo, alzando lo más posible el lado derecho de la boca, hasta que un colmillo queda a la vista y así, contra la luna que se ve a través del cristal, parece algo lupino y salvaje, con ese mohicano tan hortera, los tatuajes, y la piel oliendo a arena del desierto. Aunque tenga que tardar muchos años más, conseguirá que Jules Reubens, alias Cruz, se hunda dentro de las dunas y no quiera volver a emerger.

En la pantalla del ordenador Duffy Duck sigue bailando la polca al son de una canción de Phil Collins y Frankie se ríe, porque sabe que eso es marca de la casa Jude Sprenger, y por un momento se acuerda que le debe un beso, para que haga juego con aquella vez que Kieran, Kacper y él se enrollaron una noche fría como aquella, sobre una manta de color óxido, con olor a cerveza barata y el eco de una conversación estúpida sobre donde se imaginaban de allí a diez años. Y ahora está ahí, no mucho tiempo después, y acaba de descubrir que tiene un nuevo mote, que es cacatúa. Se vuelve a reír mientras mira el trasero de Cruz —inclinado encima del teclado de su ordenador, trasteando con a saber el qué— y le prende fuego a los vaqueros con los ojos.

Nunca un gato le pareció tan apetecible de adoptar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comparte galletas conmigo sobre Voltron, Tokyo Ghoul o cualquier otra cosa, aquí: http://shyberian.tumblr.com/
> 
> O en esta otra madriguera: http://kenopsianocturne.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Continuará...


End file.
